Vegetable Soup for the Adventurous Soul
by Britin Anne McCarthy
Summary: Set in the Sentai Gakuen universe. After being out in the rain Eiji has a cold and Tetsu does his best to play nursemaid.


"Open up," the words were voiced with kindness but there was also an insistent tone behind them.

Dark eyes looked at the spoon and bowl of soup warily then a head was shook in defiance. Nope, no way, no how.

"Come on," the soup filled spoon came closer "It's good and will help you feel better."

Feel better? He'd feel much better without the foul smelling concoction sitting heavily in his stomach. Honestly he was surprised it hadn't melted through the bowl yet. Or worse, that it wasn't climbing out of the bowl like some strange alien slug from that 'B-movie' he'd once caught Natsuki and Masumi watching.

Backing up against the wall he shook his head again "No," was the answer as he tried to talk without opening his mouth.

"Ei-chan," he was getting frustrated now "Just eat the soup, it's even got cucumber your favorite."

This time he hid behind a blanket. Juvenile? Perhaps, but if it prevented him from having to eat something that without a doubt had to taste even worse than it smelled he was all for acting juvenile.

Enough playing, time for the big guns "Here comes the air plane Ei-chan," came the singsong voice "Open the hanger!"

Down went the blanket and in its place a pout "I'm not a child Tetsu I," he was cut off as Tetsu, grinning in triumph, slipped the spoon into his mouth.

Eiji was however saved from having to swallow because that's when his body decided it urgently needed to sneeze. Unfortunately for Tetsu he was sitting directly in the way and was now sporting carrot chunks on his cheeks. Giving a sheepish grin and trying not to laugh Eiji handed the other young man a Kleenex.

"You did that on purpose."

Eiji rolled his eyes "That stuff smells terrible!"

"It came out of a can," Tetsu replied as he mopped up and attempted to defend his poor cooking skills.

"Which has an expiration date for a reason!"

"Nonsense," he shook his finger "It's just fine!"

"Really? Well if that's the case then you eat it."

It was Tetsu's turn to roll his eyes but he wasn't giving up easily. Lifting the bowl to his lips he took a drink, swallowed, then lowered the bowl slowly while trying not to grimace. Before Eiji's eyes the young officer turned an array of colors ranging from purple to green. Coughing and sputtering Tetsu gave in grabbing the glass of water that Eiji held out and drinking it in two gulps.

"That," Tetsu gagged "Is horrid."

Really it was in his best interest not to say it but sometimes, especially when he was sick, Eiji had trouble keeping his mouth shut "Told you so."

This of course was the wrong answer which was quite evident in Tetsu's narrowed gaze. The Tokkyou stood, soup bowl still in hand and stared down at Eiji who gulped.

"I slaved over a hot stove for fifteen whole minutes! Put up with teasing from Ken about being the girl and him asking where my lacy apron was and you don't want it?!"

"Well it would be excellent in chemical warfare," smooth Takaoka, real smooth.

The Fates though seemed to take pity on Eiji, perhaps due to his cold, and when Tetsu advanced he wound up getting tangled in some blankets that had fallen to the floor. Instead of its intended target Tetsu was now wearing the bowl on his head, the remains of the soup staining the front of his usually starch white uniform. This time Eiji had enough sense inot/i to laugh.

With a defeated sigh Tetsu plucked the bowl off his head, flicked a cucumber slice off his shoulder and fell backwards on to the bed.

From his seated position Eiji grinned down at his boyfriend, "You're cute when you're all pouty. But seriously if the Alienizer's knew that all it took to bring down an elite Tokkyou was some badly made soup then you'd have serious trouble. Don't worry, I'll keep it on a need to know basis."

Picking another cucumber off of himself, this time out of his hair, he flicked it at Eiji where it bounced off a knee and onto the sheets "You just hush you," he grumbled.

Eiji just grinned./lj-cut


End file.
